Powered edgers having a rotary blade for performing an edging operation require routine maintenance in that the rotating blade is subject to wear and must be periodically sharpened or replaced. Furthermore, debris, such as grass and dirt, tend to accumulate on the guard around the blade and must be removed in order to maintain the efficiency and effectiveness of the edger device.
Typical housing assemblies for rotary edgers include a screw-attached guard plate that must be removed from a housing in order to gain access to the blade or to remove accumulated debris. In addition to being inconvenient, these conventional housing assemblies frequently do not thoroughly seal against the housing such that dirt and debris have been known to infiltrate in an undesired manner around the guard plate.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved housing assembly for a power edger. The improved housing assembly is preferably highly resistant to the infiltration of debris around an access door and includes a guard that is more resistant to the accumulation of debris.